One Wish
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Akihiko and Minako go to the shrine on a date and there Akihiko asks a wish of Minako that surprises her... Expanded social link 9 date


**So here is the other request fic. I finally got around to writing it, haha. And it was before my mythology class too so I was thinking of Persona during it and was extremely happy when the name of any persona came up. That was fun!**

**Anyway, this is the social link 9 date scene between Akihiko and Minako with added extra stuff. Enjoy! The poll for an AU persona fic ended in a tie so go over there and choose between the two that are left if you please.**

Minako rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited at the bottom of the steps to Naganishi Shrine. Around her was the usual bustle of people going about their daily lives. Only the person she was waiting for wasn't among them. She checked her watch again. She even put it up to her ear. Yup. It was ticking. She double-checked the time on her phone. Yup. It was the right time.

For the first time on their many dates, Akihiko was late. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. He was the one that called her out here, the least he could do was show up on time. She twirled a finger around a strand of her brown hair. She had even let her hair down today because Akihiko liked it down, well at least when they weren't fighting monsters in Tartarus. Practicality was always a key with him.

"Minako!"

She perked up and turned around to the sound of the voice. "Aki!" she greeted happily, using the nickname he told her to use. She then put on a frown. "Aki. You're late. Tsk. Tsk."

"Sorry," he pulled a small colored package out of his pocket and held it out to her. "I wanted to buy these before our date but I didn't know how many styles and colors they came in and the sales lady kept asking me questions about who it was for and such. He sighed. "I would rather fight Shadows than deal with that."

Minako accepted the small package and carefully opened it. She peeked inside and saw they were barrettes. They were thin like the ones she usually wore but there had small stones set in them in many colors. A huge step up from the plain silver ones she wore. She looked up at Akihiko and saw he was watching her intently.

"So?" he prompted.

"I like them," Minako put them in her bag except for two which she fitted into her hair. "Thanks Aki."

"Don't mention it," Akihiko looked away, his face turning bright red. "Anyway. Shall we go?" He gestured to the long flight of stairs to get to the shrine.

"Sure," replied Minako. It would be wrong to tease him now when he was embarrassed like this. Although it was quite fun to do it he did buy her something cute. They reached the top of the steps without incident and they walked up to the shrine together and the two went through the ritual of praying at the shrine.

_"I hope everyone will stay safe in Tartarus." _Minako prayed with all her might. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Akihiko praying deeply next to her. _"Make sure Akihiko is safe."_

Once they were finished with their prayers, Akihiko turned to her. "So, what did you pray for?"

Minako felt silly for praying for the safety of her teammates. Plus she did pray for Akihiko's safety the most. "What did you pray for?" she shot back.

"Hmmm, can't figure it out? I thought you'd be able to guess." Minako thought for a few moments but nothing came to mind. "Too bad, time's up. As a punishment let's have you grant me my wish."

"Hey!" cried Minako. "I didn't get any time to think it over." She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Come on Minako, You should have been able to guess," replied Akihiko. He dodged her as she tried to punch him lightly again. "Now, you really have to grant my wish."

Minako sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine then. What's your wish?" She just hoped it wasn't something like world peace or anything like that. She was good but not that good.

"Well uh," Akihiko tore his eyes away from her and he was looking at the ground by her feet. "It's actually kind of embarrassing now that you are actually going to hear it."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Come on Aki. You were the one that wanted me to grant your wish in the first place. Now spill it."

"Well," said Akihiko slowly. He scratched the back of his head and bowed his head slightly. "Don't laugh okay? I uh, want to eat some pancakes that you make."

Minako stared at Akihiko dumbstruck. Of all the things he could have wished for, he had wished for her cooking? Sure she was in cooking club and she did have pretty awesome skills(compared to Fuuka everyone had skills) but she was nothing compared to Shinjiro.

"Don't look at me like that," said Akihiko. "You're making me even more embarrassed about asking this."

"Sorry," said Minako. "But I just don't get why you want to eat my cooking. I mean, I'm not that good of a cook and you could probably find better-"

"Minako. I want to eat your pancakes," Akihiko cut in. He smiled. "Plus you did promise me a while ago remember? That you would make me pancakes."

"I did…" she said slowly. She had forgotten about that promise until now. It wasn't really her fault since a lot of stuff had been going on. Oh whatever. Akihiko did buy her pretty barrettes. At least this could be her present to him. She smiled. "Alright then. Let's go get some stuff from the grocery store and I'll whip up some pancakes for you."

Linelinelineline

"And here you go," Minako dropped a heaping plate of pancakes in front of Akihiko and set down the maple syrup next to it.

"This looks good," said Akihiko as he looked down at the fluffy pancakes.

Minako sat on the chair across from him. "Like I said, I can't guarantee taste. I haven't made pancakes in a while and I've been a bit busy to go to cooking club recently." She fell silent as Akihiko cut into the pancakes. She watched his every move as he took a bite and swallowed. "So?"

"It's good Minako," said Akihiko. "Really good." He began taking bigger bites out of the pancakes. "Seriously Minako. You should open a restaurant or something. You can cook."

"Oh stop it," Minako looked away. She knew she was turning red but she couldn't help it. He was complimenting her cooking. The one thing she didn't think was worthy enough to be complimented. At least compared to Shinjiro's cooking that is.

"Hey! What smells so good?" Junpei walked in with Yukari and Fuuka in tow. Minako remembered that Yukari had told her that the girls were going out shopping and Junpei was roped into it to carry their bags.

"Did you cook Minako?" asked Fuuka.

"Akihiko-senpai," Junepi ran to the table and reached out for the pancakes and faster than anyone could react he had one in his mouth.

"Hey!" snapped Akihiko.

"Stupei!" scolded Yukari. "Sorry Minako," she told her friend. Unlike some other dense person in the room she had understood it was some date situation that was happening. She grabbed Junpei by the ear. "Let's go Fuuka. We have more shopping to do."

"Huh?" asked Fuuka. "Oh! Right more shopping!"

"Wha?" cried Junpei. "More shopping? After all that you girls can still shop? You didn't buy anything but just stare at-OW! Yuka-tan. Let go of my ear!"

Akihiko and Minako watched as the three left before turning to each other and laughing.

"Well there can never be a dull moment with Junpei around," said Minako with a chuckle.

"I agree but did he have to eat my pancake?"

Minako got up from the table and headed for the kitchen. "Just hang tight and I'll whip up some more just for you."

**Another pure fluffy AkihikoXMinako story completed. Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
